


All could never set me free

by huangcunzhang



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: “我为你报仇了，但一切没有改变。”“我们都想象过这样的结局，不是吗？”Anthony说，“我们想过我先死，或者你先死。然后我们说过，另一个人会走下去。”





	All could never set me free

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年写完的文。
> 
> 背景：接421。  
> 简介：老师干掉了Mini，但他依旧感到疲惫，直到有一天他来到了Brighton Beach……
> 
> 原构思是409之后想出来的：  
> 你永远也不会知道这个世界有多少分支，永远不会知道如今的选择将导致怎样的结局。由无限的随机组成的世界比任何苦痛都残忍，却比任何幸运都温柔。发生的事在发生，它像个罗盘，当它逆向时，时间回溯到最开始的状态。从1到6，这次是正确的顺序。他们找到对方，他们并肩作战，那儿是一个无限随机的海滩。
> 
> Brighton Beach是一个盒子，它一次次被打开，猫既生又死。无限的随机在这儿交织，当他在黄昏里呼唤Anthony的名字，他能够听见他过去的声音。他站起来，向前看，看到过去奔跑着掠过未来的身边。那些量子的位置永远不能被观察，在概率云的边缘，他伸出手去，他能触碰到他脸上的刀疤，于是他紧握他的手。
> 
> ————————
> 
> 看完421继续虐成狗，写掉了这个构思的短篇。情节上对原构思做了一些改变，但设定依旧是Brighton Beach是个时间的交错点。
> 
> 祝食用愉快。

Elias的伤感就像下巴上的胡子。  
他的疲惫也一样。  
通常他勤于剃须，注意整洁，通常他不持枪，通常他一周中有一天会做饭给一个人吃，通常他的身后会站着一个脸上有刀疤的男人。  
通常。

离2014年11月已经过去了6个月，时间像云朵掠过天空。他以为他稍微恢复了一点儿，至少小小的一点儿，实际上并没有。  
关于这点每个人都知道，Reese知道，Finch知道，Fusco知道，他们看到他的脸就知道——胡子为他说明了很多事，好像它们比他自己都清楚他没有办法那么快走出来。

11月之后，他开始不太去散步，成天待在仓库里，面对什么都没有的白墙，看着那些弯曲得像肠道转弯处的管子。  
更后来，他除掉了Dominic。但这并没有给他带去什么——他依旧留着胡子，依旧觉得疲惫在后面追赶他的脚踵。  
有一种由衷的疼痛悬在他的肠子上方，每天晚上他都能感受到它。它很安静，像只小毒蛇蜷缩在那儿。

他开始重新去Brighton Beach散步是更之后的事。  
那天他喝了点酒，有轻微的醉意，突然变得非常非常想念Anthony。那条毒蛇把毒液释放到他的血液中，他感到血管和骨骼里的痛感尖锐而清晰。  
他走向Brighton Beach，看着太阳慢慢地收走了最后的一点儿余晖，他就好像听到Anthony在他身边说话。他看着太阳的光芒，麻木得像木头或者岩石。突然，他想起来，他抛弃Charlie Burton这个身份的那一天，Anthony跟在他的身后，他得知mini准备杀他的那一天，Anthony也跟在他的身后。  
他们有很多回忆在这儿，每一条回忆都像一条阳光。  
太阳完全沉入地平线之下后，四周沉陷在夜晚的浅蓝色中。渐渐的，路灯下非常意外地有了点灰色的雾气。  
Elias的醉意还没有消失，他停下脚步，在空无一人的街道上驻足，他在想念一个人，一个已经离他远去的人。没有什么比死亡更遥远，更寂静，更无从寻觅。

当Elias看见那个影子时，他以为自己醉得不清。  
在雾气或烟气里，在汽笛声和沙沙的广播杂音里，他看见了Anthony。  
Anthony穿着褐色的夹克衫和深灰色的毛衣，他看起来在过冬天而不是春天。  
Elias不由自主地往前走：“Anthony。”他喊道。  
“Boss。”Anthony转过身来，显得有点迷茫，“你怎么会在这儿？”他打量了一下Elias，“在冬天穿这么少似乎不合时宜。还是说你觉得胡子可以御寒？我离开你三十分钟，你就长了满脸的胡子？这是怎样独特的伪装方式？”  
“现在是冬天。”Elias说，他不希望去思考这是梦境还是现实，Anthony就在他的面前，好好地活着，和他说话，他穿着像冬天，看起来强壮又有生气。  
“现在是春天，5月16日。”Elias说，“2015年5月16日。”  
“现在是2014年2月3日。Boss，你派我出来查看这儿的情况。”  
“所以我们来自不同的时间。”Elias看着灯光下的烟气。四周空无一人，汽笛声和广播的沙沙声都消失了，只有海浪在拍打沙滩，他突然又觉得痛苦了，2014年2月，Anthony还活着。  
“如果我真的见到了未来的你，那你看起来可真的不怎么重视自己的仪表。”Anthony说，他在和Elias开玩笑。  
Elias凝视Anthony，他看起来那么真实，就像他还在这儿，还在他的身边。“我遇到了很多事，从2014年11月开始。”  
“它们都会过去，就像以前一样，不是吗？”Anthony说，“所有的坏事情都像训诫室，你待在里面时以为永远都不能出来，但你还是会睡在自己的床上。”  
Elias没有笑也没有说话，他看着Anthony，意识到自己现在有多么的麻木。  
“如果你真的感觉不好受，就和我说说话。2015年5月16日的我没法帮助你的话，2014年2月3日的我或许可以帮到你。”Anthony说。  
“陪我往海边走吧，Anthony。”  
“我时刻跟着你，Boss，不论你去哪儿。”  
Elias没有说话，那条蛇把毒素注射到了他的全身，他感觉疼痛像海水一样把他包围。之前他一直在忍耐和压制，他试图冷静、麻木，把一切抛之脑后，但现在那种痛苦像海啸一样压在他的身体上，他清晰地感受到失去Anthony的痛苦，他想念他像想念那些每周一次的晚餐，他想象他像想念他们每次的相互扶助，他想念他像想念他从训诫室出来时Anthony拥抱他的双手……  
Elias走到海边，看着那片黑色的大海。  
“你看起来并不好，”Anthony看着他，“或者2015年的我惹你生气了？你不应该太在意我。即使是2015年的我也不会随意惹你生气。”  
Elias转过来身来，他停顿了好一会儿，开口说：“我在2014年11月26日失去你了。”  
Anthony很明显惊讶了，他悲伤的黑色眼睛比以往更真实，他的卷发像年轻时那样迷人地长在脑袋上。  
“真抱歉。”Anthony忧伤地说，“我说过要陪你到最后。”  
“你陪我到最后了，只是我没有办法救你。”Elias回答，他想起那个电话，想起那场爆炸。  
“这就是你蓄胡子的原因？”Anthony问，他把手放在Elias的脸上，然后又收回去，“我认识的Carl一直把胡子刮得干干净净。”  
“我为你报仇了，但一切没有改变。”  
“我们都想象过这样的结局，不是吗？”Anthony说，“我们想过我先死，或者你先死。然后我们说过，另一个人会走下去。”  
“它比想象中更难。”Elias回答，他尝试了很多方法，试图让自己走出来，但没有任何一样东西能够释放他的痛苦。有人用钩子钩住了他的脚踵，血滴在海滩上。他在第一次杀人时也遇到过这样的痛苦，当时没有任何东西能释放他的痛苦，除了Anthony。  
一直以来，能够让他从极端的痛苦和打击中振作起来的只有Anthony，而现在Anthony不在了。  
“我想可能是死去的我希望现在这个我走到你面前。于是有了今天我和你的相遇。”Anthony看着Elias，就像之前无数次的凝视，“如果有灵魂的话，我也会陪在你身边。也许你看不见，但我就站在你身边。carl，如果我可以不离开你，我就一定不会离开。”  
黑色的大海深邃无边，像Anthony的头发和眼睛。Elias感到那条蛇把它所有的毒液都注射到了他的心脏里，他的疼痛像利刀、长矛、黑箭……  
他开始流泪，他的眼泪就像第一次被关到惩戒室时一样无法控制。  
Anthony用双臂紧紧地拥抱他，他穿得像冬天那样拥抱他。  
压抑了6个月的泪水像海浪一样拍打Elias的胸口，他紧紧地抓住Anthony，担心他下一秒就会消失，他感到时间的脚步捉摸不定，他想起5岁时母亲的死，想起12岁时惩戒室，想起去年底Anthony的死……  
所有的一切都在他的痛苦里，所有的一切也都在海里。  
Anthony拥抱他，对他说话。他听不清Anthony到底说了什么，但他知道他在安慰他。  
“我希望你还活着。”Elias说。  
“我知道，boss，我为自己不能陪在你身边而感到非常抱歉。”  
Elias感受到自己胸膛中的缺口，那缺口血肉模糊。他也感受到antnony的拥抱，它真实、温暖、比每一次照在肩膀上的日光都更为柔软和温柔。  
很多时候他不知道他是否还能在这样残酷的现实中感受到爱，但只要anthnoy还在他身边，只要他还能回忆起Anthony，他就会意识到他的心脏活着，像其他人一样。  
只要他想起他，他就会意识到阳光还照在肩膀上，那么公平地把光与热分给他。  
“我爱你，Anthony。”他说。  
“我知道，Boss。而你也知道我的答案。”  
他的回答就像他的拥抱，那样真实、真切、不加修饰、朴实无华。  
毒蛇在他的话语里缩起来，不再吞噬Elias的血肉。它蜷缩成一团，在他的心脏下方睡着了。  
海浪声在耳际，像一场梦境开始之前的背景音。  
“晚安。Carl。”

 

当Elias回过神来，黎明映在他的眼中。他看见最初的光亮将云朵染成火，把天边灼成一场血色的战争。  
紧接着，初升的太阳无情地跳出了海面。  
刺眼的光照进Elias的眼睛里。  
Brighton Beach一如既往，Elias孤独的影子被晨光拉得长长的，投射在沙滩上。  
四周有了人，有了海浪声、晨跑的脚步声、人们的说话声。  
他看着阳光，安静地站了一会儿，随后转身离开这片沙滩。  
他走回家，去镜子前刮胡子，给自己做了早餐，喝了一杯新鲜的牛奶。

新的一天开始了，崭新的、没有Anthony的又一天。

All could never set me free  
Until you walk towards me

Arrivederci，Anthony，Amore mio.

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最后一句来自谷歌翻译
> 
> 再见，Anthony，我的爱。


End file.
